


It's Complicated

by Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve and Bucky are big ol dumb dumbs, Stucky - Freeform, angst for now at least, so is tony so its fine, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual/pseuds/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual
Summary: DescriptionTony runs a spam account on instagram that only his close friends know about. Its full of thirst posts of ‘art hunk’ Steve Rogers and ‘heartthrob poet’ Bucky Barnes. They both eventually find out because Natasha is tired of hearing Tony complain about how lonely, and single he is. So, out if pure spite, she screenshots all of his posts and sends it to the couple.Hey, i’ve seen you both stare at Tony’s ass more times than I can steal money from Clint. Which is a lot. So do something about this before I MAKE something happen.-NatSteve and Bucky look at each other in unison as they smirk and hit request





	1. The Notification

**Chapter One**

**The Notification**

  


It’s early in the morning, about 5:50, whenTony stumbles into the kitchen half asleep and messy. His hair sticks to his forehead while also spiking up. His eyes are half way closed as he reaches for the already made coffee and pouring himself the biggest mug he can get his hands on. 

He drinks it all in two gulps. While pouring another one his phone vibrates. ‘Probably a text from Clint asking for last night's homework.’

He flicks his phone out of his sweatpants and sees a notification for instagram and some spam from his email on the lockscreen. He smirks and unlocks his phone to see what crude comment Clint left on his recent post (which was a shot of Steve in the art room, paint smeared across his cheek, working on his recent project). 

Well, there was notification. Said notification caused a chain of events. First, he spilled his coffee down his shirt, then he dropped his phone and stumbled around cursing, trying to figure out what happened and why. 

“Fuck! God dammit..” he runs for the paper towels and throws his white shirt off knowing its most likely ruined. After cleaning the mess, he picks his phone back up and stares at it again, thinking that it can't possibly be real. 

  


_ @themanwithaplan requested to follow you _

  


He’s had nightmares like this. He just never thought that they would ever come true. 

  


**_______________________________________**

  
  


In room 206, everyone was waiting for Tony to arrive. They were all huddled over Bruce’s phone re-reading the texts that Tony sent. 

  


**_WHO LEAKED THE INSTAGRAM TO STEVE!!!?!?_ **

**_ONE OF YOU FUCKS BETTER ANSWER ME NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD_ **

**_I HAD TO SACRIFICE MY COFFEE BECAUSE OF THIS!!_ **

**_I’M GONNA FIND OUT WHO SENT AND YOU. WILL. PAY._ ** -sent at 6:04 am

  


Clint is on the floor holding his stomach from laughing so hard. He’s still giggling when he asks,

“Okay, which genius finally told Steve and Bucky ‘cause I could kiss you.” 

Bruce, who is sitting comfortably in Thor’s lap, giggles softly with his hand covering his mouth. Thor looks in admiration and smiles softly. 

“Wasn’t me. But, if Tony sent me one more rant about how good he would look in the middle of the ‘beef sandwich’ I would’ve done the same.” 

Various hums and nods of agreement go around the room. Everyone could agree with that on various levels.

Natasha smirks and winks in Clint’s direction. “Pucker up, lover boy. I sent Steve screenshots of all of his posts and threatened them to hurry up and date already. I mean, why do you think Steve has paint stains on his clothes every day? I got a video of him dropping a paint can because Tony bent over in front of him.” 

Saying that just sets off Clint into another burst of laughs and tears. Bruce starts giggling again and Thor wraps his arms tighter around him, kissing his forehead with a smirk on his face. Pepper is under Rhodey’s arm in the corner, covering her mouth as she laughs softly. Rhodey pulls a $10 out his wallet and hands it to Natasha. 

“Damn you Nat, can't believe you got to it first.” He shakes his head fondly and winces when Pepper pinches his arm. 

“James you can't place bets on your friend!... And if you do, at least tell me so I can join.” She smiles sweetly up at him as he chuckles and kisses her cheek. 

“Well, Virginia, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you are tired of Tony’s antics as well?” 

She rolls her eyes and puffs up her cheeks. “Have you heard him lately? He talks about them all. the. time. Do you know what he did yesterday? He read the entire book that Bucky is reading in his book club because he heard Bucky say ‘This is one of my favorites so far’. That boy is head over heels for those two dorks.” 

The room just starts to fill up with laughter again. Everyone in their natural state, forgetting about the troubles of school and everything else in the world. It feels like home. 

  


**_______________________________________**

  
  


After everyone has calmed down and talking quietly, a large bang echoes throughout the room. They all swivel their heads towards the door to see a very angry Tony Stark crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the tile. 

“Clint. If it was you, I swear to the gods I will hack this school system and make you take Junior year again.” 

“Hey, it wasn't me! It was Natasha! And, by the way, we’re all sick and tired of hearing you complain about how you wish you could be with them. It's not like you don't know if they're into poly or not. They dated that one guy from the football team awhile back, remember?” 

Tony huffs and a rosy pink is spread across the tops of his cheeks. “Yeah I do remember. I made a post about how hot it was when Bucky broke his nose for calling Steve a ‘dumb blond’ after they broke up.” 

Tony tried to threaten Natasha. Obviously it didn't work because all she had to do was look at him with an eyebrow raised and he laughed uncomfortably and the topic dropped. 

  


**_______________________________________**

  
  


At the end of the day, Tony flops onto his bed and stares up at the ceiling. The phone in his pocket feels like a brick. He takes it out but the weight still feels the same. He opens the phone and stares at the notification. 

‘ _ He wants to follow me… at least he isn’t reporting me for sexual harassment…’  _

He groans and rubs a hand over his face and locks his phone again.

Thinking back to early this morning he was actually standing outside the door of room 206. He heard the comments about how Steve and Bucky apparently look at him too. Which is surprising… maybe he really did have a chance. 

With one last impulse decision he hits accept and shuts his phone of for the night. 

  
Tomorrow was gonna be a  **long** day


	2. Feelings Are Hard But We Can Get Through It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Buck have a soft moment in the beginning then cut to straight up murdering (teasing) Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's Ch.2! I really didn't expect this much popularity to come upon this fic but! I'm glad it did because I am enjoying writing this so. much. 
> 
> So update schedules: Most likely gonna be Tuesdays, Fridays-Weekend. I'm currently in school so the weekends I have a lot of free time. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

**Feelings Are Hard But We Can Get Through It Together**

  


Steve and Bucky are lounging around on the couch in the living room after school. Bucky is half asleep, his head nestled between Steve’s shoulder and neck while running lazy fingers over Steve’s chest writing his favorite quotes from the book he read that week.

 

Steve, however, isn’t so relaxed. He’s tense and anxious. His phone is in one hand refreshing his Instagram notifications frantically, while the other is petting through Bucky’s hair. Trying to be soft and gentle but sometimes he snags a knot in his hair and tugs.

 

A minute passes and Bucky huffs as he sits up. He tilts Steve’s face towards his and presses his lips against the corner of his mouth.

 

“Stevie, ya can’t ‘spect him to accept right away. Sweet thing’s probably all embarrassed and such. What if ya got caught staring at him, hm? Ya could barely even look at me for a damn **week** after I caught y-!”

 

Steve flames beet red at the memory and huffs in annoyance, “Bucky! Don’t bring that up again, please? Had enough of your teasing for that…”

 

Bucky smiles softly and settles back into Steve and sighs. “Well, all I’m saying is to just give him time, ya know? I know that I wouldn't want to accept anything from ya if I had a whole page dedicated to your ‘ass that won't quit’ or, ah!-”

 

Bucky got thrown onto the floor when Steve stood up quickly and was staring at his phone with the goofiest smile on his face.

 

“Buck, Bucky baby, he accepted!! He accepted he’s giving us a chance!” Steve starts to bounce on his toes and clench his hands in excitement before it falls short. Bucky is on the floor rubbing his back with a tight smile on his face.

 

“That’s great baby… that's real good. We should celebrate or something’, yeah?”  A grimace crosses his face as he goes to stand back up. His head is down and facing away from Steve when he walks past.

 

Or at least, tries to.

 

Steve grabs onto his arm and holds him in place. Worry is evident on his features, “Buck, what's wrong? Is… is it something I said?”

 

He shakes his head and brushes it off. “It ain't nothin Stevie. Just a bit of jealousy is all. But green ain't a good color on me is it?”

 

A few tears slip past and he scrubs at his face but it was too late. Steve already saw and is wrapping Bucky in his arms.

 

“Stevie I just, we’ve been together for… for a long time ya know? I hate having ‘ta share ya. It isn't fun.” He sits back down on the couch and rests his head in his hands.

 

Steve is still standing up. He looks conflicted to go sit next to Bucky but doesn't know if that's the right move.

 

“Like with ah, what's his name? Justin? Before he called you all those mean names, it was nice at first. Two blonds on my arms, it felt good. But I just don't want anyone to hurt you like that again. To hurt **us** like that again baby…”

 

Steve bites his lip and sits down next to Bucky but keeps his distance, letting him have the option to come closer if he feels the need to.

 

“Bucky I'm so sorry. I barely even asked you about all of this… I just know that you like him as much as I do Buck. He’s smart as a whip and so, so beautiful. But if this was ever a problem why didn't you talk to me?”

 

Bucky looks up at Steve with red-rimmed eyes and a small sniffle before he spoke. “‘Cause I like him, Stevie. I do like him, and I don't think he’ll hurt us but… I just don't want to give him what I give ya and have that ripped away again.”

 

“Bucky you don't have any reason to be jealous. Never. I’m-... I’m very sorry that I’ve done this to you, baby. I know that I can’t promise that he won't hurt us, but I can promise we can get through this. Do you trust me, baby?” Steve pushes the hair out of Bucky’s eyes and cups his chin with one hand as the other pulls his waist closer.

 

Bucky nods his head and takes a deep breath. “I trust ya Stevie… I want to make this work... I’ve seen him staring at us sometimes. He gets the cutest lil’ blush baby, makes my heart sing.”

 

Steve smiles, kisses Bucky’s cheek and presses his forehead against his. “Till the end of the line, huh Buck?”

 

“Til’ the end Stevie. Now come here and hold me, it's freezing in here. Don't know why ya like it being so cold all the time.”

 

For the rest of the night, they hold each other on the couch, homework is damned. They fall asleep curled around each other while Netflix plays in the background displaying a soft blue light.

 

Tomorrow is gonna be a **long** day.

 

* * *

 

It’s around lunchtime when Bucky gets a text from Nat. He reads it over and smirks before tapping Steve and handing over the phone. “Better turn on that charm of yours, Stevie. We got work to do.”

 

From Natasha:

 **_If you two idiots didn't already know, he accepted your request. I think you should talk to him before he combusts. And do it by the end of the day I have a bet to win. He's in the robotics room getting ready to set up for today after school so get to it boys._ ** \- sent at 11:26 am

 

After rushing to finish their food, they abandon their food trays and rush towards the science wing in the school.

 

“Heya babe? Wanna play a lil’ game with Tony? It might make him blush to high heaven and hate us but, wouldn't that be a sight to see?” Bucky smirks and pulls his hair back into a loose bun and slows his pace to a slow jog instead of a run.

 

Steve matches his pace and a devilish grin spreads on his face. “I’m listening…”

 

* * *

 

 

Once they arrive at Room 103, They peek through the small window and see Tony unloading boxes of spare parts and writing equations that are way too advanced for them.

 

“Wow, he really is smart huh. Didn't even know we had a Robotics club.” Steve stares for a beat longer and looks back at Bucky, both of them with soft smiles.

 

“Yeah, I heard ‘bout it awhile back or so. He teaches how to build the robots to the little kids at the middle school a few blocks back. The school offered me to open up the book club but, ya know I ain’t the best with those kids.” Steve let's pity flash across his features for a split second before he grabs Bucky’s hand and squeezes gently.

 

“You were good with me Buck. Took care of me all those years in elementary when I got picked on.” Bucky chuckles at the memory and bumps shoulders with Steve.

“Hey now, let’s not get all sappy. We did all of that last night. I got myself a pretty brunette to woo in my arms. Let’s go, Stevie.”

 

They both walk through the door and the sound of it opening makes Tony’s head look up curiously and immediately shoot back down. His cheeks are a bright pink that roams down his neck and past his shirt.

 

Steve and Bucky look at each other grinning before they nod and walk towards Tony.

 

“Hey Tony, nice ‘ _meating’_ ya here. What’cha working on sugar?” Bucky stands next to Tony and picks up one of the spare parts out of the box pretending to be interested.

 

Steve bits his lip so he doesn't start laughing at the look of horror that paints Tony’s red face. “Yeah, it was ‘ _hard’_ thinking of a ‘ _cover’_ to come over here and see you.”

 

Bucky nearly drops the part he’s holding and tucks his face in his shoulder trying his hardest not to laugh at Steve’s pun.

 

Tony coughs and rubs the back of his neck, still not meeting their eyes. “Haha yeah, um sorry about that by the way. I-¹I’m not the best with uh. Expressing my feelings. Wow, that was awkward to say.”

 

Bucky moves closer and takes the spare part out of Tony’s hand. He lifts his chin so they can make eye contact but his hand lingers for a moment. He smiles and shakes his head, “That’s alright sugar. We are a bad at that too but, if you want, we can help you with that?”

 

Steve gets the hint and comes up behind. He taps Tony’s shoulder and smiles down at him “Yeah Tony, we requested you for a reason, honey. We were only teasing you before.”

 

The bell rings loud and foreign to all if their ears. Steve slings his backpack over his shoulder and Bucky grabs his hand.”Maybe we can talk more ‘bout this later hm? Can we come after school to this room?”

 

Tony stares at the both of them dumbly, but he nods his head yes and thinks if he imagined the entire interaction.

 

“Bye sugar, see ya later yeah?”

 

“Bye Tony. We’ll meet you here once the bell rings.”

 

Once the door clicks closed, Tony scrambles for his phone and calls Bruce. He is pacing the room as it rings and he nearly burns a hole in the floor. The moment Bruce says, “Hello?” Tony goes off  

 

“BRUCE! BUCKY AND STEVE JUST WALKED IN AND FLIRTED WITH ME NOW I HAVE TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL WITH THEM AND IDK WHAT TO DO YOU HAVE TO STAY AFTER WITH ME PLE-!”

 

Tony doesn't hear the phone click and keeps ranting for at least 3 minutes until he notices.

 

“I’m fucked..”

 

* * *

 

Once the door clicks closed Steve let's out a breath he was holding and squeezes Bucky’s hand. “You alright, Buck? I thought you didn't want to be around kids?”

 

Bucky shakes his head and runs his hand over his face as he groans. “Yeah uh… I’m not so fond of that idea. But, it gives us time to spend with Tony. I can't be afraid forever Stevie.” He smiles and kisses his cheek softly “You’ll just haveta’ help me out is all. Since, ya know, ya act like a damn kid all the time.”

 

They both laugh and start walking to class when faint yelling can be heard from Room 103.

 

Yeah. This was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I didn't want to end this chapter here, but I felt like a brand new chapter is a good way to introduce new characters that might be coming! 
> 
> So I'm holding a little competition if you can guess 3 of the characters I'm gonna have you can get better sneak peaks than the ones on my Tumblr
> 
> So if u want to participate, guess the characters and leave your Tumblr name below so I can message you there.


	3. Maybe Nat Isn't So Bad After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTERS!!!!!!!

 

> **Chapter 3**
> 
> **Maybe Nat Isn't So Bad After All**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Tony was thinking about Steve and Bucky all. day. long. He thought he dreamt the whole interaction with them but, as it turns out, it was all real. Nat even showed him the texts she sent Bucky that encouraged them coming in the first place. He kept repeating their words in his head during class instead of taking notes like he should be.
> 
>  
> 
> _‘That’s alright,_ **_sugar_ ** _.”_
> 
> _“Yeah Tony, we requested you for a reason,_ **_honey_ ** _.”_
> 
>  
> 
> Sugar. Honey. They were fucking **_flirting_ ** with him. And he’s not about to start complaining. I mean, would you complain if two muscular, handsome, dreamy boys that were over 6’ flirted with you until your knees were weak? Yeah, thought so.
> 
>  
> 
> Throughout the rest of the day, if you would walk past Tony, he would have a permanent blush across his cheeks and the back of his neck, the biggest, goofiest smile across his face, and his golden brown eyes would be glazed over with happiness.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Rhodey was in Tony’s last class. He was waving his hand in front of his eyes and snapping his fingers but nothing could break him out of his daze. He sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket and start to text the group.
> 
>  
> 
> From colonel dumbass :
> 
> _guys, I think blondey and man bun broke tony. He isn't even correcting the teacher on his math_
> 
>  
> 
> From birdbrain:   
>  _rhodes what do u expect? At least he isn't trying to tear their pants off, let's be thankful for small miracles_
> 
>  
> 
> From one (1) anger boi:
> 
> _clint plz don't start again, it's bad enough we have to hear Tony talk about them on a daily basis, we don't need your input._
> 
>  
> 
> From a smol puppy:
> 
> _hey! bruce! I thought you enjoyed our bonding time, I talk about bucky-bear and captain handsome and u talk about how “big” Thor is._
> 
>  
> 
> Tony looks up to Rhodey pressing a hand over his mouth and failing to stifle his laughter. They close both of their phones and Rhodey scoots closer to Tony and they bump shoulders.
> 
>  
> 
> “So, Tones, what are you gonna do with them after school? Don't you have a class to teach?”
> 
>  
> 
> Tony chews on his bottom lip and messes with his hands in his lap. “They said they would help out. I can't wait for them to meet Peter, he is the sweetest kid. Don't tell him I said that. Ned and Michelle are very sweet too. Wade… he can be tough but he has the most cutest crush on Peter. He keeps asking me for advice on how to ‘woo’ him and what to do, etc.”
> 
>  
> 
> Rhodey smirks and pokes Tony in the side earning him a squeak. “That’s great and all Tones, but I meant what are you gonna do with Blondey and Man-bun?”
> 
>  
> 
> Tony starts to blush again from earlier that day. Gods give him strength, “Um… I’m not sure what to do. I know I want to be with them so, maybe I can ask them out? I just want to see if they’ll be good to my little proteges.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure you do Tony,” Rhodey smirks and shakes his head fondly as he ruffles his already messy hair. “Sure.”
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> The last bell of the day rings and Tony doesn't know if he can stand up. Well, that's a lie. He can stand up. He doesn't know if he **wants** to get up.
> 
>  
> 
> “Tony, you’re a genius. You can talk to two, very attractive, cute, charming young boys and be fine. It's fine. It’s not like you’ll be alone with them. The kids will be there to distract you!”
> 
>  
> 
> He repeats this to himself for about another minute before the teacher tells him to leave. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and starts to walk to Room 103. He can hear soft chatter inside the room and before he can walk away he feels someone tug onto his sweater. He turns around and sees Peter smiling shyly up at him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hi, Mr- uh. I mean Tony. Are we ready to go in? The others should be here soon. Ned wanted to get the lego star wars piece we were working on and Michelle is messing with Wade.”
> 
>  
> 
> Tony smiles and shakes his head. He pulls Peter in for a brief hug and ruffles his hair. “Yeah kid, let's go inside. I have some new people to introduce you to.”
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Wade is sitting next to Peter, pretending not to stare as Peter talks to Ned about the parts they need to build next. Michelle sighs and kicks Wade from under the table and raises her eyebrows, knowingly making him turn pink over his small scars and bandages.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony smirks and sits on the table. Completely ignoring the other two in the room. They come up from behind and tap him on his shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey there, sugar. How was school today?” Bucky moves around the table and smirks at him, his pale blue eyes raking over his body making Tony turn pink from the tip of his ears to his neck.
> 
>  
> 
> “Um… I was a little distracted today but other than that it was fine.” He meets his eyes and gasps softly when he sees Bucky bite his lip and arch his eyebrow.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh? Distracted by what sweet thing?  Was me and Stevie on your mind, hm?” His grin makes Tony’s knees weak and he’s glad that he decided to sit down.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve comes up next to Bucky and sighs. He pokes him in the side and fake glares at him. “Stop that. We don't wanna scare him off, Buck.”
> 
>  
> 
> He looks back at Tony to see his legs crossed and his teeth scraping over his lip. He coughs and looks away towards the kids sitting at the table, curiously glancing towards him and Bucky.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, honey, why don't you introduce us to your little posse over here?” He sighs in relief when Tony lights up and hops off the table.
> 
>  
> 
> “Steve that's a great idea! Okay, come here.” He grabs for Steve and Bucky’s hand before he can think twice and pulls them toward the table.
> 
>  
> 
> All the kids stop talking and look up shyly once they all come over.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey guys, we’re gonna have some new people join us today. This is Bucky and this is Steve.”
> 
>  
> 
> They both wave politely and see all the kids turn to each other and laugh softly.
> 
>  
> 
> Wade smirks and looks at Tony innocently. “Steve and Bucky? Well, that kinda sounds an awful lot like the Beve and Stucky you're always talking about. Funny right?”
> 
>  
> 
> Tony stutters and his cheeks turn pink. Steve and Bucky are trying to not laugh but they don't try hard enough. He glares at Wade and points his finger “Don't test me, Wilson. I will spill the beans faster than you can talk about chimichangas. You hear me?”
> 
>  
> 
> You can hear the click of his jaw as he looks down and stares at his hands tapping the desk. “Sorry Tones… please don't tell?”
> 
>  
> 
> Tony comes by and ruffles his hair. “I won't tell bud, don't worry,” He claps and smiles again “Okay! Steve, can you help me pass out these parts? We are gonna start programming our own AI’s today.”
> 
>  
> 
> Small whoops go around the room and everything starts to feel normal again.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright guys, it's 5:30 and I know you have homework to do so we gotta start packing it up yeah? We can finish tomorrow.”
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone is putting things in boxes and putting boxes away as Steve sneaks up behind Tony and spinning him around. Tony will never admit it but he squeaks and softly hits his arm.
> 
>  
> 
> “Steve, don't do that. I have a weak heart you know.” He turns back around but makes room for Steve to stand next to him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry honey. Just wanted to say hi. You did amazing today, by the way.” He smiles down at Tony in enough time to see a soft pink crawl up his neck.
> 
>  
> 
> “I wanted to ask you, can Buck and I talk to you after class? We wanted to settle some things. Yeah?” Tony nods his head and looks up to see Steve smirk and brush the loose curl that was dangling in his eye behind his ear.
> 
>  
> 
> “Great. Once I'm finished with these few boxes we can talk.”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> All the kids were filed out and being picked up so Tony could relax back into the chair. Until Steve and Bucky walked over and pulled a chair close.
> 
>  
> 
> “Heya sugar, feels like we haven't talked all day huh? Ready to talk now?” Bucky smiles and holds out his hand for Tony to grab.
> 
>  
> 
> He does it obviously. Steve looks at Bucky and smiles proudly. “So we just wanna talk about how this um, relationship of ours, is gonna be. We both like ya sugar. We have been for a long time. This little Instagram thing? It just helped us confirm some stuff ‘bout ya.”
> 
>  
> 
> Steve chimes in and brushes his finger across his jaw. “We were so happy to know you liked us, honey. It might’ve caused a few, issues at first but that's all settled now. But uh. Me and Bucky we just- well what I'm trying to say is-”  
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky sighs and kisses Steve’s cheek.
> 
> “I think what Stevie was tryna say is, we want you to be apart of us sweet thing. I wanna kiss you until your breath is gone and ya knees get weak. Wanna hold ya through movies and go to sleep with you at night sugar. Will you say yes?”
> 
>  
> 
> His blue eyes sparked and Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand. They were both slightly leaning forward in their chairs and looking at Tony, nearly holding their breath.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony, on the other hand, was slack-jawed and stuttering. He had a blush from his neck down and his knuckles white from gripping the chair.
> 
>  
> 
> “I… I think I do. Yes! Yes, I really do, yes.” His smile stretches across his face and he jumps into Bucky’s arms and pulls Steve towards them. He bites his lip and shyly leaves feather light kisses in each of their lips.
> 
>  
> 
> “Rhodey is never going to believe me.”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Wade! We can't be here, Tony said the class was over. I already called Aunt May so she’s already on her way, we have to go!” Peter is jogging behind Wade when he finally catches up and tugs on his sweater sleeves.
> 
>  
> 
> “Relax Petey pie. I just need to ask Tones some questions about relationships! Er- um I mean the relationships between the um doohickey and- Oh look! We’re in front of the door.”
> 
>  
> 
> Peter giggles softly and it makes Wade swoon and has a dorky grin on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wade, you know that I can help you with that stuff. Tony said that I can be as smart as him one day.” Peter smirks cockily and it makes Wade chuckle.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don't doubt it smarty pants. And about the relationship its uh, aboutmeandyoubecauseilikeyou.”
> 
>  
> 
> Peter flushes pink and his eyes grow big as he stares at Wade. “WHAT???!”
> 
>  
> 
> “HEY WHY DONTCHA LOOK AT THE TIME? IT’S OPEN A DOOR O’ CLOCK!”
> 
>  
> 
> Wade rushes to open the door but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Tony kissing Bucky and Steve on the lips.
> 
>  
> 
> He shuts it quietly and starts to walk down the hall. “You totally owe me. I just saw Tony kissing Steve and Bucky.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Really? No way! That's not fair you didn't let me- Wait hold on. Did you just say that you liked me?”
> 
>  
> 
> It was a tense few moments in the hallway until they heard a car horn beeping outside.
> 
>  
> 
> “RACE YOU TO MAY’S!”
> 
>  
> 
> “IM TOTALLY GONNA WIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be coming a little late since im busy this weekend but it will be here soon! I might write 4 and 5 together so, let's see


	4. This Was the Second Day in a Row Where Things Go Right For Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy dates and carnivals.
> 
> Did I write a carnival scene just to have Tony eating sweets and Steve and Buck fighting for sugar-filled kisses? Yes 
> 
> Do I regret it? No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE SCHOOL SUCKS AND IM GONNA TRY TO BE BETTER ABOUT IT!!!! LOVE YALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER

**Chapter 4**

**This Was the Second Day in a Row Where Things Go Right For Tony**

  
  


It's Saturday morning. The day after Friday. Okay well, it’s obviously the day after Friday but Tony needs to remind himself that constantly. He’s been replaying the kiss(es) since he left the classroom, nothing else has been on his mind. Excluding the fantasies, he definitely did not have. Sitting on his bed, wearing his boxers and staring at the ceiling. He sighs again for the 8th time in 30 minutes. 

 

“Hey, Jay? Can you make a note for my next project? I want to be able to project memories like that one movie, uh. Oh! “Meet The Robinsons”!” Tony sits up and rests his chin in his hands as a soft pink blush sweeps across his cheeks. 

 

**_“Of course sir. Any memory in particular? Maybe I should suggest the one that is currently raising your heart rate and your hormone levels?”_ **

 

That soft pink turns into a scarlet red in an instant. One could say faster than a snap of fingers.  Tony squawks as he flails and falls off the bed in a heap of blankets and pillows. He sits back up and glares at- well, glares at nothing cause what do you glare at when you're talking to an AI? He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, blatantly ignoring the obvious interest that is currently proving J.A.R.V.I.S ‘s point. 

 

“Jay! When did I give you this much sarcasm because I will program it out of you, you parasite.” He looks down and rushes over to his closet, rifling through trying to find anything to cover up really. He comes back out wearing sweatpants and a fitting black t-shirt. He lies back onto his bed and stares up at the ceiling some more. He covers his face with his hands and groans. 

 

“Jay, I think… I think I’m head over heels for them. They want to give me a chance. Me. Major fuck up, worst son of the year. I just can’t believe it, you know? Dad always said I was unlovable… maybe I can finally prove him wrong.” 

 

J.A.R.V.I.S. doesn't respond but he knows that it’s a touchy subject. This is going to be good for Tony. 

 

_________________________________

 

He gets out of bed eventually and walks downstairs into the kitchen. He sits at the kitchen table with his coffee mug, scrolling through his phone. Mid sip he chokes on his lukewarm coffee and nearly spills the rest across the table. He hits his chest, coughing and starts a dead sprint to his room tripping on every other step along the way. His phone lies face up on the table as it blinks with a new notification. 

 

From Brooklyn:

**_Hey honey, it’s Steve. I just wanted to ask if you want to have a real date today? Yesterday was fun but I want to spoil you, show you a good time with me and Buck what do you say?_ ** \- sent at 10:47 am 

 

“Jay! Play the ‘Feel Good’ Playlist! I have a date! This is gonna be so amazing- wait, fuck where are we going?”

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Tony is sitting in his living room, anxiously tapping his foot against the floor while checking his phone. And his watch. And his clock. He still didn’t know where he was going for his date but he was very nervous. This is going to be the first time he is going to be alone with both of his… boyfriends? Maybe not that word just yet. 

 

Just the thought of being sandwiched between the both of them makes him nervous. Very excited, yes but nervous. He never got that much attention before from anyone. 

 

“I hope they get here soon. I can’t go this long alone with my thoughts.” But before he could send himself into another spiral he hears knocking at the door. 

 

“Sweet thing, open up! I want another taste of ya. Your lips are so addicting Tony, open this door-” He gets abruptly cut off and can hear a smack. 

 

“Bucky! I said to behave, not act like a horny dog. I mean at least let him open the door. Jeez. Hold those flowers right, the petals are falling off.” Tony is giggling by the time he gets to the door and doesn’t think to check his outfit in the mirror by the door 7 times. It was only 2 okay?

 

When Tony opens the door he looks up to see two pairs of piercing blue eyes look down on him. He melts and stands there for a moment with a huge grin on his face. Steve chuckles and hands Tony the balloons and Bucky does the same with the flowers. 

 

“You can leave your gifts here, honey. You’re probably gonna get a bunch more where we’re going anyway.” He smiles and brushes his thumb against his jaw. Tony finally snaps out of it and blinks rapidly. He scrunches his face and sets the gifts down in the dining room. 

 

“Wait, where are we going? You never texted me that part of the date. I was freaking out about wear or how to do my hair. Was definitely freaking out about kissing you two again because oh boy, was that a- I’m rambling out loud. I just. I just rambled out loud. About kissing you. Jesus, please help me. I’ll just close the door if that’s okay with you? Cool.” 

 

Tony goes to close the door but Bucky’s hand pushes it back open. He pulls Tony outside by his hands and shakes his head, laughing softly. 

 

“Sugar, I love when you ramble. Helps me figure out what that big brain is thinking ‘bout. And where we’re going? That's a surprise doll, but I promise you’ll have fun.” 

 

Bucky kisses his cheek softly and links his fingers through one hand and Steve gets the other. 

 

Tony can't help that he keeps looking up at his...um. His romantic partners and squeezing their hands nervously. 

 

It's gonna be fun. 

 

It has to be. 

  
  


_________________________________

  
  
  


The music swirled through the air and the smell of sweets alone can rot your teeth. Children run through their parent's legs, rushing to get into all the lines at once. The general excitement that filters through has everyone in a buzz. The carnival. The perfect place to have the first date. 

 

“You guys took me to the carnival? Flowers, balloons, and now a carnival? This is the cheesiest thing I have ever had the pleasure to experience.” 

 

Tony might have a sarcastic tone, but his eyes are shining as bright as the carnival lights around him. He is bouncing on his heels and swinging his hands. If he lets go he might run off without Steve or Bucky, heading straight for the Ferris Wheel. 

 

Tony looks up at them both and smiles bigger. “You are dorks. Can't believe you thought the carnival was a good first date. I am going to need a surplus of stuffed animals and junk food to even start being happy about this turn of events.” 

 

“Sure thing, honey. Just tell us what you want to do first. I can practically feel you vibrating with excitement. Show us the way.” Steve smiles and looks over at Bucky. He’s staring down at Tony with a bright smile and a shine in his eyes. 

 

“Oh! Can we get cotton candy first? I haven’t had cotton candy in years! Come on I need sugar made in cloud form. Hurry up- you guys are so heavy.” 

 

Tony bounces all the way to the lines and talks their ears off about random coding and new project ideas he’s come up with. Once they are at the front of the line, Tony gets handed a huge spool of fluffy pink cotton candy. 

 

The size alone is almost like him. He hands the vendor a $5 and immediately takes a big chunk out of the swirling sugar. It sticks to his lips and he tries to lick it off but it doesn't get it all. 

 

“Is this a good color on me? I feel like it is. … Why are you staring at me like that?” He scrunches his eyebrows and looks suspiciously at Bucky who is looking at Tony like he wants to eat him. He walks forward and pushes Tony’s chin up. Bending forward he smirks and whispers loud enough that Tony can hear. 

 

“Can I kiss you, sugar? You must taste so sweet with all that candy on your lips.” He swipes his thumb across and tastes it slowly. 

 

Tony stares at Bucky the entire time then leans up and catches his lips in a desperate kiss. Bucky’s tongue gently pressing against his lips and pulling away when they part open. 

 

“Definitely calling ya sweet thing. Gonna buy ya all the sweets you can eat just to taste ya, baby.” Tony blushes and takes another bite to avoid Bucky’s stare but he has twirled around and pinned is pinned against Steve. He giggles and playfully puckers his lips. 

 

“What's up Brooklyn? Wanna taste too? Heard it was kind of addicting.” He says sarcastically but he squeaks when Steve cradles his jaw and tilts his head up for another mind-blowing kiss. 

 

By the time he was finished with the treat his head is swirling and he has to sit down from how wobbly his knees were. 

 

“If I get ice cream next, will you kiss me like that again?” 

  
  
  


_________________________________

  
  
  
  


After Tony was stuffed full of every sweet the carnival had to offer, they walked around the park and found the carnival games. Tony scanned through and saw all the prizes but the one that caught his eye first was a big stuffed golden retriever with big floppy ears. He tugs on Steve’s hand and as a smile stretches across his face. 

 

“Steve! Steve, can you win that for me? It looks just like you and my bed is so big and lonely…” He pouts his lip and moves closer. 

 

“Fine. High maintenance little thing.” Steve rolls his eyes and kisses Tony’s forehead softly. 

 

He steps up to the stand and sees he has to pop 5 balloons to win. He takes the darts that are handed to him and feels that they're dull and the balloons aren't filled all the way so it's harder to pop. Scam. Steve may be an art student, but he has an arm like a baseball player. 

 

He throws the dart so fast you don't see it fly by until you hear the loud popping sound. He does this 4 more times in a row and smiles cockily as he watches Tony get handed the stuffed dog.

 

He squeezes it and buries his face in the soft fur. It smells like kettle corn and the metal from the roller coasters around them. It’s towering over him and he stumbles a few times trying to find a good hold onto him.  

 

“I think I'm gonna name him goldy locks. It’s also my name for you in- in my head. My head, yep. Not my phone. Oh, look! Oh my god, it’s a wolf!” Tony squeezes his dog tighter and runs toward the new booth that has a stuffed wolf the size of the dog. 

 

Steve comes up and is ready to hand the vendor his tickets but he gets pushed aside from Bucky, followed by a wink.

 

“Sit back, beefcake. You already had a turn to impress little bubbles over here. Besides, don't I look like a wolf? Long flowing hair, killer grin.” He kisses Steve’s cheek and pats his butt. 

 

Bucky hands over his tickets and playfully tosses the baseball between his hand. He already knows the bottom row of bottles are either glued or filled so he’s gonna have to throw it with everything he’s got. He shakes out his left arm and throws the ball as fast as Steve’s dart. 

 

Two of the bottles shatter as they hit the ground. Everyone cheers and Tony stares with huge eyes and a gigantic smile on his face. He runs up to Bucky and wraps him in a huge hug. 

 

“Wow. Haven’t done that in a while. Didn’t think I could still throw that fast.” He grimaces as he rolls his left shoulder and rubs the sore spot. “Damn shoulder acting up again. Should’ve thrown with my right.” 

 

“Buck! That was amazing, I haven’t seen anyone throw a baseball that fast in… ever! Wow I mean what else can you do with that hand?” He smiles when he sees Bucky freeze up and pause handing Tony his giant wolf. 

 

Tony giggles and grabs the wolf out of his hand. He starts walking away and calls behind him. “Come on! I can’t carry these myself there almost as big as me!”

 

Steve and Bucky run after him almost desperately, taking the toys out of his hands and walking back to the car. 

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  


Bathed in the fluorescent orange light on his doorstep, Tony hesitantly kisses his two… boyfriends goodnight. He watches them walk away, holding hands and whispering excitedly to one another as they make their way into the car once more. 

 

As the door closes behind him, Tony puts his gifts onto the couch as he tries to find a vase for the flowers that were left here earlier. He finds the perfect one that compliments all the colors of the flowers at once when there is a knock at the door. Weird. 

 

He goes to the door and opens it excitedly, maybe it’s Steve or Bucky again. “Hey, did you leave something or need anything? Oh, I found- hey. Wait, Hammer? What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Justin Hammer. Grade A asshole. Same asshole that broke his current  **boyfriends’** hearts. So why the hell was he here at his house? 

 

Justin laughs and leans on the doorframe. He pushes up his knockoff glasses off his nose and smiles a sleazy smile. 

 

“Hey there. Just wanted to warn you about your two little “boyfriends” you got. I know they told everyone about how I was ‘toxic’ and ‘terrible’ but it wasn’t me. Matter fact, why don’t I sit down and chat with you for a while huh?”

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Tony thought this day was gonna do better. Now he doesn’t know who his boyfriends actually are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))) Hope yall enjoyed say something nice in the comments


	5. Everything Is Terrible. Oh, God Why Is It Terrible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be heartbreaking but it'll be fine :)))))) eventually :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Leave a comment about something nice bls or let me know what you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry that I've been gone for a while, school has been a bitch and I'm gonna try to update more often but be patient with me okay? 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter guys!

**Chapter 5**

** Everything Is Terrible. Oh, God Why Is it Terrible **

  
  


As soon as the car doors close in Steve’s car both him and Bucky relax against the seats with twin smiles etched across their faces. They link hands and scoot as close as possible to each other in the already cramped car. They start giggling softly in their shared space. 

 

“Stevie, that was amazing! Did you see how cute he was acting the whole time? Can you actually believe he was that sassy? And his lips baby, oh my god they tasted so sweet.” 

 

Bucky lays back into the car seat and shields his face with his arm. A bigger and dumb looking smile is on his face as he racks through his memories from hours before. 

 

“I know darling. Gosh, I wish we could’ve stayed the night with him and spoiled him rotten till morning.” He sits up regretfully, buckling his seatbelt and starts the car. 

 

“Buck, come on I’m not getting another ticket from your ass being lazy. Put your seatbelt on.”

 

He grumbles lightly and clicks the belt into place. They drive out of the long driveway and pay no attention to the car pulling in. 

 

Huh.

 

On Sunday, both boys wake up early at to start their morning runs. Usually, they run at a heavy pace, trying to win one another to see who gets first dibs on the shower. 

 

But they just couldn't get their minds off of one brown-haired, bubbled butt genius. 

The rest of their day moves by in slow motion. Boring, and dull. Feeling as if something is lacking... 

 

“I really miss him, Buck. I would've thought he’d text us at least but I haven't gotten anything.” 

 

He shuffles closer and snuggles into his boyfriend's arms, pouting his lip trying to sneakily get pity kisses from Bucky.

 

Chuckling softly, he sweeps Steve’s floppy blonde hair out of his eyes and gently pressed his lips against the others. Taking it slow paced no matter how much Steve squirmed. 

 

“If I remember correctly Sugar, and I always do, you said to give him a break for the day before we give our sweet little Bubble a heart attack. Hm?” 

 

Instead of responding, Steve buries his heated face into Bucky’s neck and purposely blows on his neck causing a shiver to run down Bucky’s spine.

 

“Yeah… I did say that. I just wish he was here cuddling too.” 

 

“On this rat nest of a couch? You're out of your mind.” 

 

Steve smacks his arm before he gets comfy again and settles back down into the warm, human-shaped pillow occupying the couch. 

 

“Hush. As I was saying, I want him here. Nerding out on his neat little experiments and showing us that innocent smile he has.” 

 

Bucky squeezes Steve tighter and runs his hand over his back as he spreads small kisses across his cheeks and neck, making the flush on Steve’s cheeks spread down to his neck and ears. 

 

“I know darlin’ me too. Don’t worry, we can see that cute lil’ smile of his first thing Monday morning. That’s not that far right?”

  
  


The rest of the day for the two of them is cuddly naps and movie marathons until Bucky has to leave home. 

 

With a quick kiss- with a mini-makeout session and a grabbing his coat Bucky makes his way to the front door. He yells out an ‘I love you‘ and the door shuts behind him. 

 

Steve sighs as he watches Bucky leave. He still didn’t know why Bucky isn’t already moved in with him. I mean he has his own side in the closet and a spot at the dinner table. Another conversation for a different day, I guess.  

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


They don’t know what they did wrong, but they are determined to fix it. No matter what it takes. 

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Monday morning comes and both boys are squeezing each other’s hands as they run through the halls of the school trying to find Tony. Their excitement can be seen on their faces as they ask if anyone has seen the genius.

 

“That’s a bit weird. He’s usually here by this time right? He’s usually meeting with his friends now in uh… crap what room is it?” 

 

Bucky scratches his head as Steve scans the crowd for a familiar face. His eyes light up as he sees a mop of messy, brown curls and takes no time to part through the crowd and tap his shoulder. 

 

He looks surprised to see Bruce turn around to greet them. Wrong nerdy scientist.

 

“Oh sorry, Bruce. We were just trying to find Tony, have you seen him anywhere at school? We just wanted to say some stuff to him about the date we had on Saturday-” 

 

Steve gets cut off by the heated and equally icy look that Bruce throws their way. Bucky was trailing behind in the crowded hall but came just in time to see the stare that was being thrown their way. 

 

“Maybe you should just stop looking. Tony told us everything you did. Everything. And I feel like you shouldn’t be around my friend anymore. I don’t want him to… I just don’t think you’re good for him. 

 

Bruce’s fists are clenched and he forces himself to walk away before he escalated the conversation into something worse. 

 

Steve and Bucky stand there shell-shocked and try to figure out what just happened, why it happened and how the fuck to fix this problem that is steadily arising. It’s only Monday.

 

Steve blinks slowly before turning around and facing Bucky with a confused frown drawn on his face. Bucky looks the same except confusion is replaced with anger for Bruce getting away with talking to them that way with no warning and shitty explanations. 

 

“The  **fuck** is he talkin’ bout? We didn’t do anything wrong to Tony. We even made sure he got home all safe and sound. What the hell is going on Stevie?”

 

Bucky is pacing and everyone is giving the dangerous looking… bookclub participant? A wide girth in the hallway. He is practically fuming and leaving holes in the floor. 

 

“I don’t know Buck, but we need to figure this out. Now. I’m gonna call Tony.”

 

As Steve pulls out his phone from his pocket someone walks by and bumps into his shoulder and makes his phone clatter onto the floor. He bends over to pick it up and yells down the hall to a strikingly familiar letterman jacket that gets lost in the crowd. 

 

“Hey, asshole! Watch where you're going punk or you’ll be buying me a new phone!” 

 

“Mr. Rogers! You watch your language in these halls before I get your mother on the phone.” Says the teacher that is standing in the doorway of her classroom.

 

“Sorry, Ms. Cacahuete. It won’t happen again, ma’am.” Steve wipes off his phone and finds a few new scratches but nothing too damaging. He sighs and drags Bucky to his first period and promises to fix all this at lunch. 

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


A few hours later when they meet in the lunchroom, Bucky stays behind and to keep trying Tony’s cell while Steve is running around the school to the usual spots Tony hangs out at but neither of them had any luck. 

 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 rings and nothing. 

 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 rings and nothing.

 

1, 2, 3 rings and the annoying tone of hid voicemail echoes through his ears. He stopped letting it ring. He’s ignoring them. Bucky had to resist the urge to throw his phone so hard at the opposing wall that it shatters to pieces. That wouldn’t help anyone right now and might make Steve angry. Then he has to deal with that and his stress levels are already high enough as it is. 

 

Let this be another nightmare, please. 

 

Bucky slumps down in the seat at the sticky, old, crappy table that he’s currently occupying. A panic sweeps through him and he doesn’t know how much longer he can be in this crowded lunchroom before he snaps. 

 

He calls again and it picks up on the first ring.

 

“Buck? What’s wrong baby? Did he pick-” 

 

Steve stops mid-sentence and tries to press the phone closer as he hears the loud conversations of the other kids in the background. But that isn’t what startled him. All he could hear is the small sniffles and heart wrenching sobs that occasionally broke through the noise. 

 

“St-steve I need you here. Please come back I cant I cant. I want you here next to me I. I fucked up again Steve. It’s my fault he won’t talk to us I don't deserve either of you. I’m so sorry Steve forgive me.” 

 

His phone got yanked out of his hand and hung up the call. He was about to snap the neck of the person who did it but as he looked up, he was met with strikingly familiar blue eyes. His own was clouded with tears as some spill down his cheeks as he yanked Steve down in an almost bone-crushing hug. His face is buried in his chest leaving salty tear trails. His shoulders shake as he muffles his sobs and Steve is frozen in heartbreak.

 

He holds Bucky close. It’s killing him that he can’t do anything to help him. Every choke of breath, every hot tear that burns through his shirt onto his skin, every tight grip that Bucky holds, tears Steve apart. 

 

“Bucky, pick your head up for me baby. I want you to look at me, darling.” Steve brushes his hair out of his eyes and wipes the tears from his red, puffy eyes. He sighs softly and kisses his forehead before sitting down next to him and gently grabbing his hand.

 

“I know that I promised that we wouldn’t get our hearts broken again, and I’m sorry that I had to put us through this. I want to make this right with Tony even if he doesn’t want to be ours anymore. I love you Bucky, and we’re gonna fix it. We will.” 

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


The door to the cafeteria closes again. Tony sees the two boys kissing and whispering sweet words with each other and his heart shatters once more. The noise of the loud kids inside drowns out the shaky breath he takes and the determined promise Steve makes. 

 

He was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 
> 
> Next ch. is in Tony's perspective so stay tuned!


	6. Everything Good In My Life Just Took A Turn For The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is Sad and everything Sucks
> 
> Justin is also back ruining everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember way back when when I said i was going to have a steady schedule? Yeah lmfao thats not the way anymore. School is t o o much rn and I cant handle the stress of  
> a time limit. Im gonna try to update as soon as i can though! 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy

**Everything Good In My Life Just Took A Turn For The Worst**

  


**Saturday** ****  


 

Tony’s arms are crossed as he shifts to seem taller. His eyes are narrowed and his lips are pressed tightly together in a thin line. Anger is rolling off of him in waves. The air is thick with tension and it throws Justin off balance with the calm, cool and collected vibe he was shooting for.

 

“How about you fuck off my property? I’m not going to believe a word you say. You’re the most known liar, cheat, and a scam. Bye bye Hammer, hope you get hit in the face when I slam the door.”

 

Waiting to hear the loud reverberating slam and feel satisfied to get that copycat pest off his mind, doesn’t come. Strange… Looking down he sees the tip of a shoe blocking the door from clicking shut. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”

 

Said door is forcefully pushed open as Justin barges into Tony’s house. Tony tries to push him back out but he isn’t as strong as a football player. He scoffs and backs away trying to find a way to get him out of the house.

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., call the pol-” His sudden stop was from a hand that got slapped over his mouth.

 

“Can you just fucking listen? Your so-called ‘boyfriends’ don’t love you. They don’t care about you. They think it's a game between the two of them. Makes them more riled up in bed or something. I just came here to warn you but you had to be an asshole and try to slam the door on my face.”  

 

Justin slowly removes his hand and Tony doesn’t yell or scream. He stands there looking suspicious and very worried. He’s thought about this scenario many of times before and during his new relationship. He didn’t think he’d hear it from someone else.

 

Tony doesn’t say anything when he walks over to the couch and slumps into the cushiony seats. He grabs a pillow to his left and hugs it to his chest. It’s the only comfort he can find at the moment, the stuffed animals slipping his mind.

 

“Explain yourself quickly before I sick my recent bot on you. He knows his way around a fire extinguisher very well.” He chuckles darkly and brings his knees up to his chest next.

 

Justin sits down across from Tony on an armchair and smirks cockily. While Tony is distracted (burying his face in his pillow groaning) he grins cockily and shakes his head slowly. His plan is flowing perfectly.

 

“Oh, the super genius Tony Stark needs help from me? This is shocking. Shocking! After all the years of calling me a blundering idiot, a cheat and a scam artist you finally come crawling on your knees begging for help. What a surprise, I should mark my-”

 

“I SAID MAKE IT QUICK YOU PIECE OF SHIT I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR DUMB ASS ANTICS!”

 

There was a long pause before you hear a small click when Justin shuts his mouth. Tony is staring daggers at Justin as he coughs into his fist. He shifts in his seat and tries to avoid the heated stare that’s burning holes into his skull.

 

“Yeah uh, sorry… But what I told you at the door was true. They like to play this kind of sick game with other people they find attractive. They said it riled them up in bed or something. I’m sorry that I was the one that had to tell but I know what it feels like to go through this heartbreak. No one deserves to go through this alone.”

 

With the pillow long forgotten, Tony’s head is in his hands, hanging low with his shoulders drooped. His posture is screaming despair as his hands grip his hair so tight the roots are straining to stay in place.

  


“This is the truth? This isn’t some kind of fucked up mind game? Or-or a prank someone paid you for? Please tell me it’s a joke. Please? Please?... I can’t handle this right now this was the best thing that’s happened to me…”

 

During his little speech, his voice started cracking. Small tremors are shaking through his body like an earthquake. He lifts his head from his hands and looks at Justin with bloodshot eyes and giant tears rolling down his puffy red cheeks.

 

“No. No pranks, no tricks. I promise.”

 

Tony scrubs his eyes with the palm of his hand and points at the door with the other. His hand shaking until he clenches it tight, keeping it steady.

 

“Thanks for coming to my house and ruining the best night of my life. Get out you dirty pest.”

 

When the door closes behind Justin, Tony curls up on the couch and stares at the vase of flowers on the coffee table. He watches the precipitation fall down the vase while matching tears fall down his cheeks.

 

Tony is shivering and burrows into his sweater. The balloons Steve gave him deflating and the stuffed animals piling in the corner. Nothing could make this worse.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Justin scoffs and gets what little things he has and heads to the door. As the big mansion doors slam behind him he smirks and shrugs his jacket onto his shoulders. He chuckles and shakes his head slowly and kind of ominously. “Oh, poor naive Tony. Your world is gonna get so much worse.”

  


* * *

 

  


**Sunday**

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S can I still legally defend myself if I get caught drinking at 16? I think I can defend myself. Terrible parents, the stress of taking on a company, and now heartbreak? Wouldn’t that make anyone start drinking?”

 

Tony clicks his phone on again for the 10th time in 3 minutes. His notifications are blank. Well, blank from Steve and Bucky. There were texts from Rhodey and Natasha asking how the date went but that was hours ago.

 

He clears all notifications and goes back to pressing his face in the soft couch cushions and muffins his groans.

 

“No, Sir. You cannot legally defend yourself. May I suggest texting Mr. Rogers and Barnes? Maybe the situation isn't what you think it is.”

 

Tony sits up and glares right into the camera that sits in the corner of the room. He proceeds to flip it off with both hands.

 

“Fuck off J, that's a terrible idea. Just pull up Hulu. We're gonna binge B99 until Jake gets with Amy because their relationship is too cute to handle in my current state.”

 

There was a mechanical whirring sound as if J.A.R.V.I.S was sighing. A second later Hulu's loading screen popped up on the giant flat screen TV that was mounted in the wall.

 

Tony gets up and shuffles his way into the kitchen and grabbing as many comfort snacks he can see. Ice cream, BBQ Lays, Snapple, and Little Debbies.

 

He hops back onto the couch with his successful find if he says so himself, as the intro to the show begins.

 

He pries the lid off the ice cream and goes to take a big scoop that wasn’t going to fit in his mouth when the doorbell rang, the bell echoing through the house.

 

He sighs and stabs the spoon in the semi-hard ice cream and grabs the throw blanket off the couch and wraps himself in it.

 

He opens the door to a pissed off looking Rhodey and an equally scary Natasha and Pepper at his heels.

 

His eyes grow like saucers and he gulps loud enough to hear. He tries to back away slowly but they've already pushed their way inside and started yelling.

 

“Tones you fucking dumbass, where is your phone?? We've been texting you for hours and you can't reply?”

 

Rhodey is basically fuming as he pulls Tony into a hug that knocks all the air out of his lungs. Pepper has her arms crossed and is tapping her foot quickly as she stares daggers.

 

“Anthony Edward Stark. What do you have to say for yourself? I thought you got hurt or those big dumb idiots did something to you!” Pepper rips Rhodey off of and pulls him toward her chest. Even though she’s much shorter than Tony (by like 2 inches) she pushes his head under her own and bear hugs him.

 

He huffs against her neck and tries to push her away but her grip only tightens further. After a few seconds, his hands fall limp and he rests further in her embrace.

 

“Thanks, Pep. I’m okay. Well, I’m physically okay at least. The date went great until…” He trails off and his breath hitches. He pulls away before she can feel his wet tear tracks that have made a path down his cheeks. Everyone else in the room freezes and watches Tony as he trudged his way back to the couch. His small figure sinks into the big couch and he almost seems invisible.

 

He covers his eyes with his hands and takes deep breaths to calm himself down. The couch sinks in around him and it isn’t too much later that he feels his friends arms wrap around his shaking body.

 

“I think… I think Steve and Bucky were playing me. They acted so nice on the date and wonderful around the kids but I think they were just trying to butter me up and get in my pants.”

Nat, Pepper, and Rhodey all freeze. Natasha springs up first and paces the front of the couch. She pulls out her phone and looks at Tony with a stare so deadly he’s scared for the person that it’s going to be directed to.

 

“Tony I’m gonna be right back. Those two big dumbasses are going to pay, I said to treat you right not break one of my best friends hearts.”

 

Her boots stomp down the small hallway as she strides her way to the front door. As her hand reaches out to twist the knob, Tony sits upright and yells out to Natasha.

 

“Wait! Nat, please don't hurt them. I should’ve seen it coming. I’m rich and a genius. Everyone else at school is already trying to either date me for my money or wants something from me. In this case, it wasn’t the money.”

 

They all look at him confused, furious, and concerned with what Tony found out to turn his rather humiliating crush on the two boys to the worst heartbreak Tony has had to go through in years.

 

With a long, dramatic sigh and a huge serving of vanilla bean ice cream, Tony calls the rest of the group on his phone and goes into full detail of what Justin said to him the day before.

School tomorrow is going to be worse than any of the days they’ve had to experience before.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Monday**

 

Even with all of his friends’ support and helpful suggestions, Tony still came to school feeling like shit. The last time he was here, he was in the science room getting all kinds of hot and bothered with his two boy-... with the two boys that broke his heart. Now he has to walk down these halls and painfully relive memories his stupid brain is providing him with.

 

This is the hallway Tony first saw Steve and Bucky walking hand and hand. They weren’t as ripped and Steve was way shorter than Bucky at the time.  


He shakes his head and groans. Focus. He needs to get to the library before his first period to return his books before they go overdue.

 

The library. This is the first time he fell **hard** for Bucky. The ‘big and bad’ brunette that got toughened up the summer after Freshman year was sitting in a chair one size too small deeply invested and contributing to the book The Grapes of Wrath. His eyes lit up and were trying really hard to hold back from bombarding everyone with his ideas so everyone else can have a turn.

 

Tony groans again and steers clear from the library and keeps walking down the hall. Fuck the library and its dumb books. He can bring them back by tomorrow and still be okay.

 

As he hurries past the library’s large door he goes past the art room and smells the strong order of paint and clay. He stops dead in his tracks as he looks inside. The only ones in there are some freshman working on their first-semester project. His heart drops, hoping he would see… someone else inside.

 

Scanning the room, he sees a particular painting that makes him catch his breath. Memories flash by as he sees Steve in a smock with paint covering his face and dried chips flaked throughout his hair. His tongue is stuck out in determination as he carefully brushes strokes across his canvas.

 

He huffs a look of annoyance and looks up from his canvas to see Tony staring. He smiles softly and waves his hand. A sort of fond look crosses his features before he snaps out of it and goes back to his painting.

 

Tony shakes his head and looks back at the painting. It’s a picture of two gorgeous brown eyes with stars shining in the pupils. It can take anyone’s breath away.

 

He wonders if Steve had anyone in mind while painting this piece…

 

Before he can get too deep in his head, he clutches the straps of his backpack a little tighter and continues to make his way down the hallway.

 

If this is what his brain is going to do to him all day he might as well call a ride home and sit out this pity party for one more day.

 

His plan was going to go flawlessly until Rhodey comes up from behind and claps a hand onto his shoulder and pulling him under his arm. He gently kisses his forehead and lets Tony lean into him.

 

“Hey, there Tones. You doing okay? You keep sighing and groaning and uh randomly changing your directions when you’re walking. If you want I can give you a ride home at third period. Virginia usually takes an early lunch on Mondays for this diet thing she’s trying out.”

 

Tony chuckles dryly and smiles up at Rhodey that looks broken and tired. His eyes are clouded and the usual honey golden brown is dull and lost. His eye sockets are sunken in and turning purple. His face seems sticky and groggy like he stayed up all night crying his eyes out.

 

“No thanks, Honeybear. I have a test I need to cram for at lunch and I don’t want to miss out. If I can just devote all my time and energy to school I can ignore my feelings longer and pretend to be chill for like 5 days tops.”

 

Rhodey slightly tightens his grip on Tony’s shoulder and sets his jaw tight. He looks down and gives Tony a stern glare but keeping his tone light with concern.  


“Tony, you know that I love you. That we love you, everyone in our little squad. It’s okay to not be okay for once. I know you’ve taken care of each of us at one point so if you let us, we can help you through this.” Once they reach the end of the hall, Rhodey lets go and give one last reassuring squeeze.

 

He watches him leave and enter a classroom on his far left. Checking his watch he sees that the bell rang a few minutes ago. How the hell did he not hear that? Fuck where is a coffee vending machine when he needs one.

  


* * *

 

 

The day drags by slower than ever. He wonders if the universe is doing this just to spite him. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. Fourth period always seems to drag on the longest since it’s the closest one to lunch. Even on late start when all the periods are 20 minutes shorter.

 

He doesn’t have the energy to listen to the teacher drone on about atoms and the importance for electrons and neutrons or whatever they’re telling the class. He can just read the textbook later and be ahead.

 

The shrill sound of the bell finally rings. He grabs his backpack off the floor and hurries out past everyone. He tries to go to the cafeteria doors but he sees both Steve and Bucky standing in front looking angry and worried. Oh, Zeus, they're gonna probably punch him in the face for figuring out their plans.

 

He quickly turns on his heel and dashes down the hall before either of them see he was there. He huffs out a breath as he turns down a hall and presses himself against the lockers.

 

Great so first no coffee in the morning and now no lunch? Where is he gonna go now?

 

He lazily drags his feet across the tiled floors. He sees someone down the hall and when they turn to face his way he groans and pulls his backpack closer to his body. Justin Hammer. Better than nothing I guess.

 

Once they meet halfway, Justin puts his hand on Tony’s shoulder and ignores the flinch he causes. He flashes his crooked smile and pushes up the glasses on his face.

 

“Hey, there pint-size. How are you feeling?” Justin looks down at him and raises an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

 

He gives him a blank look and shakes the hand from his shoulder. “How do you think I’m feeling? Everyone I’ve seen today says I look like shit and I haven't had a decent meal for two days.”  


Justin tries to laugh to ease the mood but the tension just rises when Tony stays silent and stares at him. He coughs instead and rearranges the backpack that’s hanging off one shoulder.

 

“Well, I have a way that can make it better? Ever since those two dumbasses ruined my life I’ve been making a plan to get back at them. It would be really appreciated if you could help me out. Just a little good revenge.”

 

Tony stands straight up and completely still. His eyes squint and he looks at the other boy with caution.

 

“I… I would have to think about it. I still can’t bear to hurt them. I should’ve known this was going to happen sooner or later. I’ve just been ignorant to myself.”

 

He sighs and decides to go back towards the cafeteria. Maybe they’ll ignore him and he can get lunch in peace. His journey is stopped short by Justin pulling on his backpack and turning him back around.

 

“You should want to hurt them! They never cared about you Tony, and I’ll prove it to you. If you go back to the cafeteria right now, they’ll be there not worrying about you. If I’m right, meet me at the football field after school. If I’m wrong, you can out me to the whole school about how I’m a ‘fake’ or whatever you always say about me. Deal?”

 

Tony doesn’t know what convinced him to shake his hand but he did. Maybe if he wins he could never talk to that annoying pest ever again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tony has been pacing outside of the cafeteria doors for a good minute deciding if he should go in. Lunch is over in twenty minutes so he might still have a chance at getting food before they start cleaning if he would just open up the door.

 

After smacking himself a couple times, he wraps his hand around the handle and pulls open the large door, peeking inside. No one cares to look his way so he stays there and tries to spot Steve or Bucky in the crowd.

 

He finally spots them in the far corner. They are on top of each other, huddled close and kissing desperately. His heart shatters and his stomach fills with dread.

 

His appetite is gone as he closes the door and heads down the hallway pulling out his phone and calling Rhodey.

 

“Hey, can you actually take me home? Yeah- yeah I know I’m sorry but I feel sick and I don’t think I can be here anymore. Yeah. Alright, okay. Thanks, platypus, love you.”

 

He sits down in the hallway and brings his knees up, hugging them close to his body. Small tremors shake through his body as he quietly sobs into the empty hallway.

 

He was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment anything you want to say, any theorize, or ideas you have for the next chapter! If its good enough i might use it as inspiration so heads up!


	7. Thunderstorms Are The Best For High School Drama Cliches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is sad at school and has a rough day.

**Thunderstorms Are the Best For High School Drama Cliches**

  
  


He doesn’t know how long he’s a blubbering mess in the hallway, but he does know he has to get up before the bell rings. He doesn’t want to see those- those two fuckers that raised his hopes. They took his heart and smashed it to pieces with no remorse whatsoever. His life can never have anything good in it. And if it did, it eventually left with a piece of him still attached. 

 

He still can’t believe that Steve and Bucky would do that. They promised to take care of him and he was really hoping the relationship would last longer. A few months at least until they got tired of him ~~like they all do~~ and dumped him when he expected it. 

 

He never expected to have his heart broken after their first date. I mean Tony’s heard horror stories of first dates but they have never ended in their exes coming to your doorstep to warn you of them. Not the ones he’s heard, anyway. 

 

When he hears the shrill bell ring, he picks his head up and scrambles down the hallway. As he turns the corner, the cafeteria doors open with a loud  _ bang _ . Tons of kids rush down the hallway as Tony presses himself against the wall, his heart beating against his chest so fast he thinks it might burst through. 

 

He can almost imagine it, his heart slowing down as it splatters on the disgusting, tacky tiled floor; the blood sticky and wet as it dries quickly around the beating organ. His ribs sticking out of his chest at terrifyingly weird angles as a hole sat there letting everyone peer into his insides. 

 

Slumping to the floor, his knees hit the hard tile while he gasps for air.

 

He shivers and self consciously rubs his chest, expecting something to be there. 

 

Weird.

 

For the rest of the day, Tony is paranoid-- peeking around corners and hiding in the bathrooms-- until the halls are empty so he won’t accidentally run into anyone he doesn’t want to see. Two people mostly, but the rest of his friends can't see his freakout or they would worry.  

 

Being late to class be damned.

 

* * *

 

7th period drags on forever. The teacher keeps droning on and on about things he already knows and homework he finished a week ago. To make things worse, , the windows start to shake near the end of class, and thunder rolls through the sky, bringing dark clouds in its wake. His pale face reflects in the window to his right as the sky lights up with a vengeance. 

 

It sounds mad and angry. Like someone above the clouds was throwing objects and breaking them in the process. That’s how Tony wants to feel. Enraged. Infuriated.

 

But he doesn’t feel angry. He feels betrayed. Hurt. Used. 

 

Tony didn’t think that Steve and Bucky would be the same as everyone else. He didn’t expect to be used for some kind of weird experiment in their twisted sexual fantasy. Maybe used for his money or his house but… never that. 

 

He checks the clock again and sees that the last bell of the day is going to ring soon. He inwardly sighs in relief and picks his backpack off the floor. 

 

Pulling up his hood, he starts to gather up his things as the clock ticks closer to the end of class. He hears Mr. Coulson’s protests but ignores them in favor of being the first one out of the door.

 

Rushing down the busy hallways, he reaches the large, gray metal doors that were at the end. He nearly bursts through but is shocked still when he feels a vibration in his pocket. 

 

He sighs and hopes it isn’t Steve or Bucky trying to call him again. He stands under the overhang at the school steps and pulls out his phone, not wanting it to get wet.

 

Glad that it isn’t a phone call, he sees the Instagram notification light up his phone.

 

**_@hammertime is requesting to message you_ **

 

Tony sighs and scrubs his hands over his face, annoyed and pissed off that he forgot he had to meet with Hammer after school in the football field. 

 

The wet, slippery football field that's going to be a bitch to stand in with no umbrella and a so-so sweater. 

  
  


_ @hammertime _ : 

hey, pint-sized, way? r u still coming? 

 

_ @youknowwhoiam _ :

yeah sry about that i forgot i was supposed to meet you. I'm omw. 

 

He clicks his phone off and after pulling his hood over his head, he pulls the strings. He pushes his way to the football field and sees Justin standing in the slippery fake grass. A bright green contrast to the dull gray the clouds illuminating the rest of the world. 

 

Tony huddles close and rub his arm as the rain lets up to a light sprinkle. The thunder continues to roll and crash in the background, making him jump.

 

“Why couldn't we do this in the gym or an empty classroom? The middle of the football field in the rain? What, are we in some kind of cliche high school movie? Also, your username is cheesy and lame. You couldn’t come up with something better?” Tony says, glaring at Justin as he approaches.

 

“Haha, pint-size, you crack me up. But I was just wondering maybe we could hang out more and stuff now that you got your ‘problem’ taken care of.”

 

Tony shuffles his feet on the ground and rubs the back of his neck as he huffs out a laugh. He looks up at Justin and shakes his head. 

 

“Hammer, I appreciate the kindness and all you've done, but you're not really my type and this is kinda awkward-” 

 

“Wait wait, Tony, no, I'm not trying to ask you out. God, that'd be so weird, no. I mean, do you wanna hang out in your lab more?” 

 

“Oh thank god, that was a conversation I didn't want to have any time soon.”

 

* * *

They eventually move to the bleachers and talk until the brightest lightening they've seen all day flashes across the sky not that far from the school, and the thunder cracks right above their heads. 

 

Tony reels back and unconsciously pressed closer to Justin. 

 

“Maybe we should finish this conversation another time. Preferably not in the middle of a lightning storm on wet, metal bleachers.”

 

“Probably for the best. Here, let me walk you out.”

 

They both walk to the entrance of the school, Tony bouncing on his heels and smirking. 

 

“I can't remember the last time I didn't completely hate your guts. This was kind of fun.” 

 

Justin laughs, stopping short when he sees Steve and Bucky walking toward them with earnest steps. 

 

Before he can look panicked, he pulls Tony into a hug and rests his chin on top of his head, looking straight at the two boys who stopped dead in their tracks. 

 

“It was good talking to you pint-sized. I enjoyed hanging out with you. Just call me when you want me to come over  **again** .” 

 

Tony scrunches his face and wonders why Justin spoke louder than he did earlier. Maybe he wanted to be heard over the rain. 

 

He also hears scrambling on the pavement. Turning around he doesn't see anyone so he shrugs it off. 

 

“Yeah, you too Hammer. See ya on the flip side.” Tony says as he awkwardly finger guns to Justin and walks down the steps, then going down the street to his house a few blocks away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Justin smirks as he sees Steve stare in shock, his eyes blank as he stares at Tony’s back. He shakes his head and tries to tug at Bucky's arm but he doesn't budge. 

 

Bucky’s fists are clenched so tight that he's started to shake with rage. His knuckles are white, and he can see the muscles in his arms tensing and bulging as he restrains himself from running forward and taking Tony into his arms. 

 

Justin raises one hand and waves. He mouths “Bye bye” to them, grinning like the devil. Both of the boys see Tony’s grip loosen around Justin and they just barely scramble away before Tony can see them. 

 

Good.

 

* * *

 

Tony locks the door behind him and shakes off his wet sweater, leaving it hanging on the coat rack next to the front doors entrance along with his damp shoes. He needs to remember to put that in the dryer before it gets moldy. Rhodey would kill him for messing up one of his sweaters again. 

 

He trudges up the stairs to his room and flops down face first onto his bed. He sighs into his pillow, mind shifting back to the two boys that broke him. His heart tugs and a dull pain blossoms, making his stomach turn and his mind race. He rolls over and sees the giant stuffed animals peeking out of his closet. He doesn’t have the heart to throw them away, or burn them, or whatever people did with memories of their former lover. Ha, lover. What was Tony thinking? He didn’t… he didn’t love them. It was just a huge boyish crush that every high schooler had once in a while. 

 

This one just so happened to hurt more than anything. It didn’t necessarily mean anything. 

 

He rolls one more time onto his back and stares at the blank white ceiling above his head. He can feel all the stress from today start to melt away as his eyes droop lower and lower the longer he stares. Eventually, Tony falls asleep on top of his blankets. J.A.R.V.I.S. lowers the lights and heats the room so his clothes can dry and he can rest easy. At least someone will always take care of him.

 

Tony doesn’t know how he can make it another day at the school with  **them** there, but he can manage. He’s a Stark. And Stark men are made of iron. 

 

Ha, yeah right. More like aluminum foil. His dad may have been tough as nails and had the personality equivalent to a starving crocodile that saw fresh meat the first time in weeks, but he was weak as a wet paper bag. Broken on the inside and out, and thought that alcohol was the glue that could fix him. It only made Howard more aggressive towards his family which led it to its demise.

 

But all it did was break the fragile glass his dad was even further.

 

‘Made of Iron’. Sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Tony's perspective again because it helps progress the story better. But next chapter is gonna be Bucky ;)))) Alone.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!! leave a kudos or a comment I love feedback (just don't be too mean)


	8. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry

Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in SO LONG but my editors left and like school has stressed me out so much it sent me into an extreme writer's block. I dont want to make excuses and I promise the next chapter is coming soon!!! I just need to figure out how to finish the story. I love you guys and im not letting this story die <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think might happen!!!


	9. Anxiety Attacks and Other Hard Emotions To Deal With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly in Bucky's perspective!! The next one will be as well, and I have to say that yall might want to check the tags next chapter unless you don't want to be spoiled (but more importantly for triggers)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Anxiety Attacks and Other Hard Emotions To Deal With**

  


_“It was good talking to you pint-size. I enjoyed hanging out with you. Just call me when you want me to come over_ **_again_ ** _.”_

 

**_Again._ **

 

He was breathing so hard but he couldn’t hear it over the sound of the rain. He couldn’t stand the fact that his- no, that Tony was in that monster’s arms. That he’d been in Tony’s house and around him long enough to be **wanted** over again. 

 

The smug look that spread across Justin’s face when his eyes flicked over to Bucky was engraved on the inside of his eyelids. He knew what it was doing to him. He couldn’t even imagine the things Justin said to Tony. The things they’d done together.

 

He shook his head and stormed off, back the way they came before Tony had the chance to turn around and catch Bucky staring in defeat. 

 

Bucky saw red. It was like a filter over everything in his vision. He needed to leave before he actually spilled red across the school steps. His boots stomped on the slippery concrete causing the puddles to splash up his jeans, soaking everything below his knees.

 

He clenched his fists making his knuckles appear as white as paper. He was afraid if he applied any more pressure, his fingers might snap off. 

 

He was too busy storming down the empty outside hallways to hear someone come up behind him and grab his arm, yanking him to a complete stop. 

 

Bucky turned around in a hurry, nearly giving himself whiplash. 

 

_‘Who the fuck is grabbing me? They better believe its worth it because they are making the biggest mistake of their lives.’_

 

His head was centimeters away from colliding with Steve. Bucky paused mid-swing and only heard the labored breathing of the two of them as it echoed. 

 

Steve. 

 

Bucky had totally forgotten about Steve. He forgot that his boyfriend was right next to him getting his heart broken at the same time. 

 

Bucky couldn't hear anything but Justin's words echoing in his head and the accelerating pounding of his heartbeat beating through his ears. 

 

Steve let go of his arm when he noticed the fear and anger rolling off of Bucky in waves. HIs face was scrunched up making the wrinkles in his forehead and around his eyes stand out. The hand that wasn’t keeping Bucky in place was shaking and…

 

His eyes. Steve’s eyes turned from a bright baby blue that shined brighter than anything he’s ever seen to something faded and dull like an old blanket you had as a kid.

 

Glossed over. Distant, and cold. Empty.

 

Bucky stopped seething almost instantly and looked at his boyfriend in worry. He didn’t even think about Steve in that interaction and he must be as angry, as afraid as Bucky feels.

 

_‘Idiot, of course, he feels that way. Steve is the most caring person he knows and he isn't afraid of his feelings.’_

 

_‘Unlike me.’_

 

“Buck I was calling you and you didn't stop. I'm sorry I grabbed you, but I had to baby. It looked like you were going to hurt someone, maybe even hurt yourself. I didn’t want to leave you alone. Not like last time. I’m so sorry I didn’t know what to do.” Steve said nervously and in a rush. 

 

His breathing was irregular and his hands were starting to shake harder, mimicking the rest of his body. If he was dumb enough he could’ve blamed it on the cold and the drenching rain but they both know that isn’t the case.

 

Steve's face was wet but Bucky didn’t think it was from the rain either. 

 

He was starting to have a panic attack. _Shit_.

 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand, dragging them out of the rain and under the awning. He pulled Steve into his arms and ran his hands carefully over his back, feeling the shivers that wracked through his body. 

 

“Stevie I need you to breathe deep for me, okay? Big deep breaths. That’s right babe. Just copy me.” Bucky said slowly, making sure that he stayed calm.

 

Steve started to take his first breaths, struggling until after the first few. After a minute or two, he gradually calmed down and pulled away from the embrace. 

 

“I’m so sorry baby. I should’ve acted better and not left you behind. I was just… so angry. So angry that I couldn’t think of anything else but getting away. And now I’m so scared, Stevie I don’t know what he’s planning with him.” said Bucky, fidgeting. 

 

Bucky tapped his fingers on his legs. Wringing his hands until they turn slightly pink. Cracking his knuckles over and over every few minutes or so. Anything to keep his hands and his mind moving. 

 

He looked at Steve and saw him start to worry again, but decided to continue talking so he wouldn’t get asked about his anxiety for the 5th time that day.

 

“Steve he… the things Justin would do to me behind closed doors. Things he did when you were gone--” Bucky swallowed nervously and slid down the wall, sitting on the cold floor. 

 

He felt it pierce through his clothes and settle beneath his skin. It was grounding but not in a way that helps. It just reminded Bucky of the cold empty feeling he would have after Justin was done with him. 

 

“He would always poke and prod at my arms. Especially after the accident with my left… He was obsessed with it. I felt like some days he wanted to take me apart and experiment on me like a rat he found on the street.” Bucky swallowed and it felt like a rock in his throat, but he managed to choke it down for the time being. 

 

“I don’t know what he wants with Tony, but it can’t be good. If he hurts him I don't think I can ever forgive myself.” Bucky whispers into the air with something bitter on his tongue. 

 

After the end of his little speech, his head was resting in his hands. He felt the heat that Steve’s body was giving off and was pulled into Steve’s chest, thankfully. He forced himself focused on the steady heartbeat under his ear. 

 

Bucky buried his face into Steve’s chest and closed his eyes. Taking this moment to relax the tiniest bit before his entire body bursts from tension and anxiety.

 

“I don’t know what to do Steve,” Bucky says as he feels Steve’s hands scratch his scalp and untangle his hair. 

 

“Me neither Buck. But we’ll figure it out. We have each other and we can try and win over Tony again. I don’t know why he did this, but we can figure it out and fix this mess.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a few days since the… ‘interaction’ as they’ve been calling it. 

 

And ever since then, Bucky and Steve had been taking a break from each other.  

No, not one of those complicated breaks like the one on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. but more along the lines of a small break to get their heads cleared from the madness from this week. 

 

Rationally, Bucky knows this break is a good thing so he can focus on school and his own mental health, but his mental health is cracking under the seams and he can't help but be on edge. 

 

Bucky didn’t necessarily _need_ to be around Steve all the time, he had just grown used to it. Steve always calmed him down. Kept him out of his own head during these types of things. Stopped the spiraling before it completely went down the drain. 

 

But it’s okay, James Buchanan Barnes can handle himself for one day and not break down in his classes with an anxiety attack. 

 

He could do this. 

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

Three and a half hours had gone by since Bucky had last talked to Steve and, even with how pathetic it sounds, he couldn’t do it by himself. 

He missed Steve. He missed hanging out by the lockers and walking to class. He missed holding hands and helping each other through tough assignments. He missed the easy smiles and the soft words spoken between them. He missed talking about a certain brunette with sass and an ass that won’t quit... He just missed Steve, okay?

 

Listen, Bucky knows this will be good for both of them. They both needed a break from a relationship. To get their heads screwed on straight. However, his anxiety had been on high alert ever since Monday. 

 

His hands shook in class as he tried to write. He can see everyone around him at their desks, watching and seeing how vulnerable he is. 

 

Three teachers had already stopped him after class, asking if he was alright. He would just put on a fake smile and shake them off, saying he was, “Fine” and “Didn’t need to talk.” Bucky didn’t know if he could keep the crumbling walls up until school ended. 

 

It didn’t help that the ‘incident’ was on replay in his head. Every word that Justin said, piercing and loud, no room for mistakes. 

 

He didn’t know what Justin was up to with Tony but he knew it wasn’t good. More so, he definitely knew that Tony wasn’t his type. He saw his porn history and Tony wasn't a tentacle monster or in a fursuit. 

 

Maybe it was his bias and jealousy clouding his judgment but Tony was special to him, to Steve. 

 

He didn't want Justin's toxic… everything to ruin Tony. 

 

Because Tony is smart and kind. He's gentle and understanding. He's funny and sarcastic but it makes you love- er. Like him even more. 

 

Bucky didn't want Tony to have to go through what he did by just being around Justin. 

 

It was like walking on eggshells or falling into a sleeping lion's den. Too dangerous to even be around for a moment. 

 

So that’s why Bucky needs Steve around. So they can come up with a plan to get Tony away from Justin at all costs. 

 

And maybe along the way, he can possibly come to the fact that even if Tony doesn’t take Steve and him back, at least he can know he is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and coming back!! I thought all of you have left after my very long absence but I appreciate the loyalty <3 
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment! Tell me how you feel!


End file.
